


come closer

by QueerWinter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter
Summary: Mark was sitting up in his bed, legs folded up, with his arms around his knees and his face hidden in his arms. He looked even tinier than usual. Youngjae put down his glass of water on the nightstand. “Hyung,” he called out again as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Nightmare ?” he asked.Mark freed one of his arms and used it to tug lightly on Youngjae’s wrist before resuming his original position. Youngjae took it for the invitation it was and hugged his side, starting to rub his back. “Yes,” Mark finally answered, voice muffled.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	come closer

**Author's Note:**

> A soft piece I wrote a while ago and decided to finish proofreading while I'm procrastinating on finishing another fic.
> 
> The title is from Youngjae's song "Gravity", which I've been obsessed with ever since he performed it on weekly idol.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Despite the – very – late hour, Youngjae was still up. He had, however, finally decided to go to sleep, though he had gone to the kitchen first to get himself a glass of water. But on the way back to his room, he heard scared whimpers and panting through another room. He knocked lightly. When silence was his only answer, he decided to enter anyway, softly closing the door behind him once he was inside. “Mark-hyung ?” he whispered in the dark. Mark was sitting up in his bed, legs folded up, with his arms around his knees and his face hidden in his arms. He looked even tinier than usual. Youngjae put down his glass of water on the nightstand. “Hyung,” he called out again as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Nightmare ?” he asked.

Mark freed one of his arms and used it to tug lightly on Youngjae’s wrist before resuming his original position. Youngjae took it for the invitation it was and hugged his side, starting to rub his back. “Yes,” Mark finally answered, voice muffled. “And now I have this headache…”

Youngjae grimaced in sympathy. When Mark got headaches in the middle of the night, they generally wouldn’t abate until morning… He ran his hand through Mark’s hair, finding it slightly sweaty. “You should drink some water, at least,” he said, retrieving the glass he had originally filled for himself.

“It won’t help,” Mark answered as he raised his head and took the offered glass anyway. Youngjae’s heart ached when he saw Mark’s red eyes and the stubborn tears still clinging onto his eyelashes. In slow, small sips, Mark drank about half of the glass, forcing the water down.

When Mark handed the glass back to him, Youngjae put it down on the nightstand again. Gently, he wiped a fresh tear from the corner of Mark’s eye. Mark leaned towards him to kiss him, letting out a soft sigh as he did so. Youngjae’s hand fell to Mark’s shoulder, and he could feel the way Mark relaxed slightly, some of the tension seeping out of his body. When the kiss was broken, Youngjae asked: “Wanna try to lie down together ?”

“Sure,” Mark answered tiredly.

“Ok, let me just…” He let his sentence trail off, finishing it with a vague gesture. He got up and found that, just as he thought, Coco had been waiting for him behind the closed door. He picked her up and brought her inside. Mark was lying down already, and his expression brightened a little as he saw their dog. He made grabby hands, so Youngjae gave him Coco as he climbed in beside him. Mark let Coco down on the bed before shuffling his body lower under the sheets, and then he turned on his side and decided to use Youngjae’s shoulder as a pillow. Coco climbed on Youngjae’s chest and settled there with a huff.

Youngjae’s hand went to Mark’s hair, running his fingers through it, but he was quick to still, too tired to keep the motion going. Mark pet Coco gently, making sure not to disturb her too much. Youngjae’s breathing slowed as he fell asleep and Mark, despite being unable to sleep, managed to borrow his sense of calm. He closed his eyes, intent on resting.

It seemed he had managed to fall into a light doze because the next time he opened his eyes, the room was a bit brighter, sun rays shyly peeking through the curtains. He’d moved in his sleep, was now on his back while Coco was on his chest. She was actually the reason he was awake now; she was up and wouldn’t settle back down. He glanced at Youngjae, now on his side and burrowed into the covers up to his nose. Mark picked up Coco and set her on the floor. Then, he leaned down to kiss Youngjae’s temple – Youngjae didn’t even stir – and he got up. Even after changing into simple clothes and pulling on socks, he still felt a slight chill, so he picked up a hoodie he’d stolen from Youngjae a while ago and put it on over his shirt. The fabric was soft, and knowing it belonged to his boyfriend made it even warmer.

Mark left the bedroom, Coco in tow. Jackson was sitting at the kitchen island, a cup of coffee in front of him, drowsily scrolling through his social media feeds on his phone. Mark knocked on the doorsill before he got in because Jackson had complained too many times that his footsteps were too quiet. (Actually, half the times he’d scared the hell out of Jackson by silently appearing behind him were on purpose, but he wasn’t in the mood for that now.) Before Jackson could turn in his seat, Mark hugged him from behind, resting his forehead on his shoulder. “Hey Gaga,” he said, voice hushed. “If Youngjae wakes up and asks where I am, could you tell him I’m walking Coco ?”

“Sure,” Jackson easily agreed.

Mark kissed his neck and uncurled from around him. “Thanks.” Turning away, he could barely take a step before Jackson was gently grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Facing him, Mark sent him a puzzled look as Jackson put down his phone and pivoted on the stool to face him properly. He raised his free hand to Mark’s face, softly cupping his cheek. He ran his thumb on the skin under Mark’s eye. He didn’t comment, but it must have been obvious, from his dark circles, that he’d had a nightmare. Mark just closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle touch.

“Lean down ?” Jackson asked. Mark obeyed, and Jackson kissed his forehead. Mark smiled at him as he leaned back. “Be careful. Have fun.”

Mark snorted at the instructions. “Alright,” he said. He leaned down again, leaving a quick kiss on Jackson’s lips, before making his way to the front door. He slipped his feet into his shoes before unhooking Coco’s leash. He tied it to her collar, and they made their way outside together.


End file.
